Because Of Punishment
by hyenieepie
Summary: Ini terjadi karena minseok di Hukum. Dan karena hukumannya itu ia bertemu Oppa tampan. LuMin/Xiuhan Fict. GS. Slight Kaisoo.


Because Kiss

Cast : Kim Minseok, Lu Han, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Other

Genre : Romance, bit Humor (maksa)

Warning : it's genderswitch, so many typo, EYD ga beraturan. OOc. AU. disini ceritanya Lu han lebih tua dari miseok yo~

enjoyed~

seonggok gadis cantik dengan pipi besar dan mata uniknya berlari di koridor sebuah sekolahan dengan telaten melirik kearah jam tangannya sambil menggumamkan kata kata tak jelas. kelasnya di lantai 3 semakin menyusahkan ia untuk sampai tepat waktu di kelas, hingga...

"nona Kim!"

deg! no.. no.. ini bukan detak jantung seorang yang salting karena di panggil oleh orang yang ia suka, tetapi oleh seorang guru lansia, eh.. tidak juga. mungkin sekitar 40 tahun lebih, telah memanggilnya. dengan ajaibnya orang yang di panggil 'Nona Kim' itu berhenti.

Nafasnya tercekat! no.. no.. ini bukan adegan dari sebuah film horor, tapi sungguh guru yang memanggilnya kini lebih horor dari apapun hantu yang ada di dunia.

"ya.. ya pak? ada apa memanggilku?" sungguh Minseok -sang Nona Kim, hanya ingin masuk ke kelas dan siap mendapat hukuman dari guru yang mengajarnya

"ada apa kau bilang? ini jam berapa?" tanya sang guru dengan deathglare nya.

"j-jam 07.30, pak..." ucap miseok tebata

"DAN KAU MASIH BERTANYA KENAPA?" sungguh minseok terkejut, sampai sampai ia rasa ia harus mengganti gendang telinganya dengan gendang soneta, eh.

"a.. a.. maafkan aku pak, sungguh aku takkan mengulanginya lagi" dengan tangan di tangkupkan di depan wajahnya yang memelas, berharap jika dia diampuni.

"saat kau buat alasan seharusnya kau hitung sudah berapa kali alasan itu kau lontarkan! pulang sekolah bersihkan semua WC yang ada di sekolah ini! sampai satu yang terlewat, tamatlah riwayatmu!" minseok mendadak kaku

"sana! pergi ke kelasmu!"

"teima kasih, pak" minseok menunduk dan segera berlari 'menghambat saja guru gendut itu, huh... ya setidaknya aku harus memikirkan alasan apa lagi yang harus ku ucapkan di depan guru yang mengajar sekarang'

tok.. tok..

'semoga kim jongwoon belum datang.. semoga guru gurita itu tidak datang' dan masih banyak lagi permohonan yang ia sisipkan di sela ketukan pintunya

"Ya?"

Tidak. Dia tidak ada disana. Minseok tau dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya kali ini. tidak ada kim jongwoon atau gurita di sana. melainkan sesosok pria tampan dengan tatapan teduh yang menyambutnya

'Oh God.. apa malaikat tampanmu Kau tendang dari surga sana? kyaaa... dia tampan sekali.. jadikan aku kekasihnya,eh'

perlu kah diberitahu bahwa jiwa fangirl Minseok itu mudah sekali timbul bahkan hanya dengan sekali melihat pria tampan, ckck

"Hei Nona? Kau..."

"oh 'Beliau' belum datang ya? syukurlah.. aku selamat, terima kasih sudah membukakan pintu" dengan anggun minseok melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tempat duduk bersama seorang gadis bermata belo dengan bentuk hati yang melekat di bibirnya saat tersenyum.

dan sampai saat itu juga minseok belum memperhatikan lebih tepatnya menyadari tatapan membunuh dari segala penjuru kelas

"hai kyung, kau tau ini hari terbaikku" minseok berucap seraya menempatkan bokongnya ke tempat duduknya, yang pasti dengan tampang tak bersalahnya

"dan segera jadi hari terburukmu" ujar kyungsoo sarkastik. serius, dia bosan melihat tingkah minseok yang seenak jidat nya

"hei nona yang terlambat 36 menit 6 detik, setelah pelajaran selesai temui aku di ruang guru, baiklah kita lanjutkan materi yang sempat tertunda" orang yang ada di depan itu berucap sambil melirik minseok saat mengatakan kata 'tertunda'

sedang minseok sekarang sedang mendelik kyungsoo dengan tatapan 'apa maksudnya ke ruang guru?' seakan menyadari tatapan aneh temannya itu, kyungsoo menjawab

"dia itu pengganti guru kim, marganya juga kim. kim jongjin. adik dari guru kim jongwoon. kau tau dia maniak waktu. tidak boleh ada yang terlambat dalam kelasnya, ya.. tidak hanya kau yang di panggilnya untuk menjalani hukuman, jongin juga. dia akan menggantikan guru kim selama 3 bulan. oh iya walaupun wajahnya seperti malaikat tapi sungguh dia bagaik kakaknya. ganas dan..." belum sempat kyungsoo menyelesaikan omongannya ..

"hei.. nona telat dan nona mata kodok. jangan berbicara saat aku menjelaskan materi! setelah ini akan ada evaluasi tentang materi yang sedang di jelaskan!"

miseok dan kyungsoo diam mendadak.

"aish kau sih, aku jadi kena marah kan" kyungsoo menggerutu sebal sedang yang di rutuki hanya kelabakan.

.

saat istirahat adalah salah satu waktu paling indah selain jam pulang, tentu saja. sebagian besar waktu istirahat di pakai siswa/i untuk menyambut makanan masuk kedalam perut melar mereka -selain jam kosong-, tapi tidak untuk 3 teman sejawat ini. Do Kyungsoo , Kim Jongin, dan Kim Minseok. sejujurnya Kyungsoo yang mendapat sial karena harus menemani 2 sahabat 'abal'nya untuk mengerjakan tugas yang baru ia dapat dari guru 'Angel' tapi 'Devil'

dan disinilah mereka, di perpustakaan. 'tempat terkutuk' untuk jongin dan minseok, setidaknya sebelum ia mendapat tugas karena mau tidak mau ia harus mengerjakan tugasnya di sini. kyungsoo -sebagai makhluk paling normal- harus rela membuang jam makan siangnya terbuang percuma 'ini kebersamaan, kyung. tolong rasakanlah apa yang kami rasa'-jongin

"kyung.. apa yang di maksud prosa?" jongin bertanya sambil melirik kertasnya yang masih putih bersih

"cari jong, disini banyak buku sastra" kyungsoo menjawab acuh dengan masih sibuk mengajari minseok.

"iya.. tapi artinya apa? tolong carikan.." jongin merengek dengan tampang memelasnya membuat miseok mual

saat kyungsoo sedang mencari apa yang sedang di cari jongin

"kyung, bahasa figuratif itu apa?" tanya minseok dengan tampang hamster andalannya

"bahasa figuratif itu sama dengan majas, min. jangan bilang kau tak tau majas"

"apa? aku tak tau majas, cihh bodoh sekali sih, yang aku tidak tau itu contohnya.." minseok menyebut dengan tampang bodohnya

"astaga, kau harus memahami contohnya juga. mereka itu berkaitan" kyungsoo sudah mulai kesal

"kau bilang mereka berkaitan, mereka itu siapa?" -minseok

"Oh God" rasanya kyungsoo ingin menjerit kalau dia tidak ingat ini di perpustakaan

"sudahlah. tugas kalian ini dikumpul besok,kan? lebih baik nanti pulang sekolah kalian kerumah ku. kebetulan oppaku sedang di rumah. dia sedik tahu tentang sastra. aku pusing jika harus mengajar kan 2 orang sekaligus, apalagi.. ehem seperti kalian" kyungsoo mulai sewot

"memangnya ada apa dengan kami?" -jongin

"tapi aku ada hukuman saat pulang sekolah, em kalian.." -minseok

"tidak"-JongSoo

"aku tidak mau membantumu, maless"-jongin

"aku juga"-kyungsoo

minseok mendung. seakan ada awan hitam diatas kepalanya seperti olaf

"hiks, kejam"

.

07.00 PM KTS

tok.. tok.. "ya?" seorang pria tinggi -dari Minseok- dengan deer eyes dan surai gelapnya, sangat mempesona

"heii?" pria itu memanggil minseok lagi, berusaha mengembalikan nyawanya ke dunia nyata

"eh.. iya?" minseok sudah sadar,syukurlah

"ada apa?"

"aku mencari kyungsoo"

pria itu mempersilahkan minseok masuk. ia melihat kyungsoo dan jongin masih sibuk di ruang tengah

"kyungsoo. jongin"

melihat teman satunya itu sudah datang dengan keadaan yang, uhh

"kau belum pulang kerumah? bahkan seragam mu belum kau ganti" kyungsoo mendelik

"uhh bau Toilet" jongin berucap sambil mengibaskan tangan di dekat hidung

"aish jong, jangan meledekku. kyung, aku tak sempat pulang. baru selesai jam setengah tujuh tadi. biarkan aku menginap di sini"

"terserah. sudah mandi sana"

"aku pakai bajumu ya"

"semau mu"

"aku tak habis pikir, sungmin noona saja yang cerewetnya minta ampun sudah menyerah menghadapi sikap minseok itu" jongin menggelengkan kepala, dia sungguh priatin dengan sahabatnya itu

"aku juga tak tau jong. hahh untung saja minseok punya 2 sahabat yang tulus menerimanya apa adanya.."-kyungsoo

"em.. kalau tak ada kita apa jadinya minseok di seoul sebesar ini" -jongin

"kita seperti orang tua minseok saja, sudah kerjakan tugasmu" -kyungsoo

"kyungsoo aku sudah selesai. eoh jongin sudah pulang ya?" minseok berujar

"begitulah. aku lelah, min. aku ingin mandi dulu"

"ta-tapi siapa yang mengajariku?"

"lu han oppa, temui saja ia di kamarnya" minseok mendelik, dia cemas

"aku tak berani. temani aku ya kyung" kyungsoo hanya menghela napasnya

"ya ya.. tapi hanya sekedar memintanya untuk mengajarimu"

"oke. hei aku baru tau kau punya oppa"

"dia anak dari adik ayahku, ibunya adik ayahku. dan sekarang ayah dan ibuku sedang ke Jepang. jadi lu han oppa yang menemaniku di rumah" minseok membalas penjelasan panjang kyungsoo dengan jawaban "O"

.

sekarang di sinilah minseok bersama dengan lu han dalam keheningan. sesungguhnya minseok bukan tipe orang yang suka diam. dia itu aktiv bahkan bisa di bilang hiperaktiv. tapi dia merasa canggung dengan kakak sepupu kyungsoo yang notabenya pria tampan. sudah di jelaskan bukan kalau jiwa fangirlnya bisa saja muncul hanya dengan melihat pria tampan di depannya ini. tapi sungguh ia deg degan. ia yakin ini bukan jiwa fangirlnya yang setiap saat muncul. tapi ia sendiri tak tau itu apa, heung.

"jadi apa kau mengerti apa yang kujelaskan?" skakmat! minseok dari tadi hanya memandangi wajah lu han saja

"a.. anu.. bisa di jelaskan ulang?" minseok menutup matanya, takut. ia tau ia akan di semprot habis habisan kalau tau..

"ah .. baiklah"

"ha?"

"kau bilang minta jelaskan ulang, akan ku jelaskan. jadi tolong yang kali ini didengarkan ya" sungguh ia baru saja melihat orang selembut ini dengannya, bahkan eonnienya saja tak pernah berlaku seperti itu. ia merona.. kalau ia bisa bercermin pasti pipi besarnya sudah sangat merah. dan sesuai niatnya ia mendengarkan dengan teliti.

sekarang ini lu han sedang membaca ulang apa yang sudah ia jelaskan dan di tulis minseok.

"ini bagus min, aku senang kau memperhatikan dengan baik. ini sedikit lagi, selesaikanlah ya.. aku mau ke dapur dulu" lu han tersenyum oh jantungnya berdentum bak soundsystem lagi

"iya oppa" entah kenapa sekarang lidahnya sangat kelu

minseok butuh oksigen. entah kenapa oksigen di ruangan ini tiba tiba menipis

"huaa.. rasanya pinggang dan punggungku remuk. hahh akhirnya selesai juga" ia melakukan peregangan agar otot ototnya yang kaku tidak kaku lagi, heung. tapi sungguh tingkah lakunya sangat horor

ceklek

"eoh.. sudah selesai ya?" minseok malu kedapatan melakukan gerakan konyol di depan orang yang ia sukai -mungkin

"iya oppa"

"ini, kubuatkan teh"

"terima kasih oppa"

lagi lagi derap jantungnya tak bisa di ajak kompromi dan wajahnya sekarang bak kepiting rebus, merah sampai ketelinga.

"kau kenapa, min? sakit ya? apa kau terlalu lelah? mukamu memerah loh" lu han menempelkan punggung tangannya ke jidat , -eoh untuk diksi lebih romantis- ke kening minseok. tentu saja akibat ulah lu han itu membuatnya blushing sampai ke leher, juga tangan nya berkeringat. kamu gugup atau kepedasan,eh

"aku tak apa-apa kok, oppa"

"benarkah?"

"iya"

"yasudah. istirahatlah besok kan kau sekolah"

"iya oppa terimakasih sudah mengajariku dan juga teh nya"

lu han mengusap pucuk kepala minseok dan tersenyum manis

"sama sama. selamat malam"

'uhh aku berharap lu han oppa tidak memberi harapan palsu padaku'

"kyunggg..." ujar minseok manja

"em.. apa lu han oppa tak kuat mengajarimu lalu meminta bantuan ku? hhah sudah ku duga walaupun aku tau dia kalem tapi pasti akan stres juga kalau dia mengajarimu" minseok hanya mempoutkan bibirnya

"sudah jangan mempoutkan bibirmu yang sudah seperti pantat bebek.." minseok mendengus kesal

"aku belum selesai bicara kyunggg.. ini tugasnya sudah selesai" minseok menunjukkan hasilnya dengan bangga

"waaahh.. sungguh oppa berhasil mengajarimu" kyungsoo sangat takjub sekarang ini. sedang minseok memutarkan bola matanya malas

"tak udah terlalu juga kan bisa. kyung aku mau tanya, apa lu han oppa sudah punya pacar?" kyungsoo menatap minseok curiga

"memangnya kenapa kalau iya? kenapa kalau tidak?"

"aku hanya bertanya issshh"

"tapi serius lu han oppa tampan" minseok melanjutkan bicaranya dengan tampang idiotnya. sedang kyungsoo hanya diam tak peduli

"heiii! kyungsoo! jawab aku!" kyungsoo menatap jengah minseok

"itu kan pernyataan, Kim Minseokie, bukan pertanyaan. lagi pun menurutku lu han oppa biasa saja" jawab kyungsoo

"tentu biasa saja. karna menurutmu lebih tampan kim hitam jong kan? iya kan? mengaku sajalah.." tatapan minseok sangat menyudutkan kyungsoo

"da-dari mana kau tau tentang hal itu?" kyungsoo gelabakan

"dari sini.." minseok mengangkat sebuah buku kecil, seperti diary.

"aku baru tau Do Kyungsoo masih menulis diary, ck kuno sekali. apalagi menyukai kim jongin yg sederajat dengan ku. ahhh benarr. itu kan alasanmu menolak cinta di junmyun. si konglomerat berdarah biru yang masih bagian dari keraton. jawab cepat jawab" kyungsoo benar benar tersudutkan oleh introgasi minseok

"bolehkah aku tak menjawabnya"

"boleh kah aku memberikan bukti ini pada jongin?"

"tidak"

"kalau begitu untuk pertanyaanmu, jawabanku juga tidak"

'oh jiwa evil orang ini keluar di saat yang tidak tepat untukku dan sangat tepat untuknya'-kyungsoo

"cepat jawab"

"aku akan menjawab pertanyaan mu asal kau juga jawab pertanyaan ku,eoh?" tantangan kyungsoo itu menurut minseok hanyalah sebesar upilnya. tak perlu di kuatirkan

"oke"

"kau tau aku menyukai jongin? lalu problem?" minseok tersenyum menang

"tidak. hanya butuh kejelasan. lalu?"

"kau suka oppaku kan?"

"iya" jawab minseok bangga

'ya, apa tak ada lagi orang sepolos -idiot- orang ini'

" sudah kuduga. tapi mungkin lu han oppa tidak mau denganmu.." kyungsoo menggoda minseok.

"tak apa. kan ku buat dia menyukaiku"

.

beberapa hari kemudian di jam pulang minseok sedang menunggu bus di halte sendiri. kalau di tanya kemana 2 sahabatnya itu, si jongin bilang pada minseok kalau ia akan menyatakan perasaannya hari ini saat tau kyungsoo juga menyukainya. ya secara tidak langsung minseok adalah Cupit dari JongSoo

"ya.. lama sekali.. bisa bisa mak lampir (rd:sungmin eonnie) itu mengoceh lagi.."

tin.. tin.. suara klakson mobil mengagetkanya, yg ternyata itu lu han oppa (nya)

"eoh oppa? mencari kyungsoo ya?"

"iya. dia kemana?"

"kyungsoo bilang akan pulang dengan Jongin, oppa.. oh iya, oppa tau jongin akan mengutarakan perasaannya pada kyungsoo, makanya aku tak dia ajak..." minseok mengoceh dengan raut sebal yang di gunakan, siapa tau lu han oppa (nya) mau memberi tumpangan, kode semacam itulah

"benarkah? yasudah masuklah, kamu mau pulang kan? akan oppa antar"

"yehet, terima kasih oppa"

.

saat ini minseok sudah selesai dengan ritual mandinya, baru saja akan menekan knop pintu handphone nya berdering 'kyungsoo calling"

"ha.."

"YA! KAU INI TAK BISA JAGA MULUT APA YA? KENAPA KAU BILANG PADA LU HAN OPPA, HAH?"

"apa lu han oppa memarahimu?"

"tidak sih. tapi dia menggodaku terus.."

"berarti sekarang kalian official dong? aku minta upah hasil cupid ku. kau tau kalau tak ada aku yang bilang pada kkamjong mungkin sampai sekarang kalian hanya sahabat"

"ohhh.. jadi sudah 2 kali ya kau membocorkan privasi orang. tamatlah riwayatmu minseokie"

"memangnya apa?" PIP

"kyungsoo, sembarangan mematikan sambungannya. memangnya siapa yang takut padanya"

.

hari ini hari minggu. minseok di paksa menjadi babysiter untuk JongSoo. sungguh dia tadi menolak mentah mentah tapi dua orang ini menyeret paksa.

"minseokie, tunggu disini ya. lu han oppa nanti datang aku dan jongin pergi dulu ya. dadahh"

'kalau itu lu han oppa aku tak apa'-minseok

"sudah lama menunggu?" suara pria itu membuyarkan lamunan panjangnya

"ah tidak juga kok"

"yasudah, mari kita jalan jalan" lu han tersenyum manis yang membuat hatinya melting

"ayo oppa" tanpa mereka sadari ataupun sadari tangan mereka bertautan.

hari menjelang sore merekapun pulang

"oppa tak bersama jongin-kyungsoo?" tanya minseok sambil celingak celinguk

"mereka berdua saja. kalau ada kita, kita yang akan jadi kacang. taulah bagaimana pasangan baru penuh lovey dovey"

lu han-minseok masuk ke mobil lu han untuk segera pulang. tapi minseok bingung kenapa lu han belum menjalankan mobilnya

"kenapa belum jalan oppa?"

"begini. sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya tentang sms mu semalam" minseok bingung. ia rasa tadi malam tak sms siapapun

"sms? sms apa?" 'bahkan nomer telpon saja aku tak punya' inner minseok

"yang ini lho" lu han menunjukkan sms itu ke minseok

"HEOL.. no no no ini bukan sms ku oppa. ahhh aku tau pasti kerjaannya kyungsoo. sungguh oppa bukan aku" minseok memelas

"oh iya, aku percaya" ucap lu han dg raut wajah kecewa

"ada apa oppa?"

"tidak kok"

.

"sudah sampai, min" ujar lu han sembari memecahkan rasa canggung di mobil sejak kejadian tadi

"oh iya oppa. terima kasih ya" baru saja minseok hendak membuka pintu mobil, tangan satunya di genggam oleh lu han

"ada apa oppa?"

CHU~

minseok kaku dalam tempatnya. otaknya tak cukup mampu untuk memproses sesuatu yang sangat besar terjadi padanya. serasa ada beribu ribu file dengan beribu byte yang dapat merusak syaraf otaknya. tapi tahukah anda bahwa itu sangat berlebihan.

tautan mereka terlepas, tidak hanya menempel dibibir. wajah minseok memerah begitupun lu han. ya lu han juga cukup malu melakukan nya tadi -CUKUP-

"o-oppa.."

"aku mencintaimu.."

lagi lagi minseok rasa otaknya berhenti atau setidaknya mendapat serangan mendadak dari gadis di kartun disney yang baru semalam ia tonton, Frozen, membeku.

"tatap mataku dan jawab aku.." lidah minseok keluh tapi sebisa mungkin ia berbicara

"iya oppa, aku juga mencintaimu.." ia menunduk, rasanya sungguh bercampur, malu, senang, dan haru -kerena akhirnya ada juga namja yang menyukainya-

"mulai hari ini kau milikku" segera lu han memeluk minseok

"emm.. ngomong ngomong, bibir mu manis juga" ujar lu han sambil memajukan wajahnya

"PERVENT!"

end.

.

.

.

To :: Lu Han Oppa

Hallo oppa, ini aku minseok. aku hanya ingin oppa tau perasaan ku saja. kalau aku sudah cinta sama oppa saat pertama kali kita bertemu. aku sangat bahagia jika oppa mau membalas perasaanku. I Love You :* ~

keut..


End file.
